1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a state detection device that detects the state of a bearing roller, a bearing device with a roller sensor, and a wind turbine generator.
2. Description of Related Art
It is important to determine the physical state of a rolling bearing, such as a bearing load acting on the rolling bearing under actual usage environment of the rolling bearing, in order to optimize the design of the rolling bearing, to evaluate the durability of the rolling bearing, and to predict the service life of the rolling bearing. Therefore, conventionally, attempts have been made to measure a load acting on a rolling bearing by providing a load detection device for a bearing in a roller of a bearing, the load detection device including a sensor that detects the load acting on the roller and a recording device that is connected to the sensor through a sensor cable, and obtains and records an output of the sensor.
The load detection device for a bearing is a device that measures the load acting on the roller as a bearing load. The load detection device measures the load acting on the rolling bearing by fixing the sensor to an inner peripheral surface defining a through-hole formed at the axis center of the roller, and measuring the load acting on the roller by the sensor when the rolling bearing is operated (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-149538 (JP 2011-149538 A)).
In the load detection device for a bearing in the related art, the sensor is fixed to the inside of the through-hole of the roller and the recording device is fixed to an end face of the roller so as to protrude in an axial direction. Therefore, it is necessary to secure an extra space for installing the recording device in the end face side of the roller in which a protrusion or the like is not originally present. Accordingly, in a case where it is not possible to secure an extra space, the load detection device for a bearing cannot be provided in the bearing. Thus, bearings to which the load detection device can be applied are limited.
In addition, since the recording device protrudes from the end face, when the roller is fitted in the rolling bearing, the recording device may come into contact with a peripheral apparatus. If the recording device comes into contact with a peripheral apparatus in this manner, damage to the recording device or breaking of a cable connecting the recording device and the sensor occurs, and thus there is also a concern that an abnormal operation may occur in the sensor or the like.